Save Gotham's People, Robin
by EpikalStorms
Summary: Every day, Artemis has to walk under the overhang to get to the Academy. Everyday, Artemis tries not to stare at the people forced to live there. And everyday, her heart breaks into more, tiny little pieces. Can Robin mend it? After Homefront.
1. Chapter 1

_She often pondered what it would be like, to be on the upper-end of Gotham City; to have money to spare. Money to give._

_It made her sick to her stomach, that someone as rich and powerful as Gotham's Prince did nothing to assist the hungry, and the individuals without roofs over their heads. Surely with that kind of money, he would be able to provide a couple of shelters, at least. Some place warm, dry, and clean._

_She was starting to lose faith in the world's righteous system._

_"Artemis, hey, c'mon."_

_Her eyes fluttered open and all at once she was leaping up from the sofa, disoriented but ready to attack. The ghostly little cackle her movements sparked made her grip on the handle of her bow loosen, and Robin stared at her behind his dark glasses, smirking slightly. "Sorry, but you were starting to drool on my shoulder."_

_She could feel her face flush slightly as Robin rubbed the shoulder of his black sweatshirt. She couldn't even begin to recall when she sat down on the couch, let alone when Robin had showed up, and she'd fallen asleep on him. "Um-"_

_He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You earned it; tonight was rough."_

_Artemis nodded awkwardly. "Well, I guess I should head home..."_

_"I guess so." He seemed much too amused. "Back home to Gotham?"_

_Her back went rigid. "What? No-!"_

_"I thought you were visiting your cousin?" He had a full blown smug-ass grin, now._

_"Oh. Right. My cousin." Troll._

_The seconds tolled by; her peering blankly at the black lenses of his shades, with him looking back just as intently._

_She wasn't entirely sure what had been her breaking point. Whether it was the unhappy cries of the baby, or the fact that every time she passed the concrete slab under the overpass it seemed to be housing more and more suffering people. Whatever the catalyst, she was a gun with a trigger that had just been pulled, and the words spilled out in a pathetic, desperate rush._

_"You have to help me!" Her voice even cracked, as she fell back down onto the plush green sofa next to the boy, who's eyebrows strung together in what could have been confusion, or worry._

_"Um, sure, what's the problem?"_

_"Gotham," Her voice shifted into only a breathy whisper. "It's people."_

_The crease between his eyebrows only deepened, as did his frown. "What are you talking-"_

_"You and Batman patrol Gotham all the time! Don't you notice all the citizens that are dying? I'm not talking about the rich socialites, or the democrats. I mean the poor, starving people without homes. Don't you care about them? Doesn't Batman?"_

_Robin understood, all too well, the same feelings of anger and bitterness when he'd first taken up the role as Batman's sidekick. He saw the trash-ridden streets of Gotham, the tall, boarded up warehouses and the sheer blackness of it all. How even in the daytime, it felt like a fortress that radiated darkness. "We can't save everybody." Robin recited the exact words Batman had spoken to him all those years ago, before taking his leave, and allowing Artemis to stare after him mutely._

The following week, four new homeless shelters were built in Gotham City.

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin gazed at the new foster home. There were four of them now. In total, they sheltered four hundred and sixteen homeless families that had only ever called the space under the overpass 'home'. Of course, many of them had tried to decline the offer, but soon came back and accepted it. The press had no idea why this had occurred, but Dick knew. He had seen Artemis, under the overpass, waving her arms angrily as she demanded they try and shape up their lives so their children would at least have a place to curl up in on cold afternoons. So the little ones could actually have three meals a day, instead of three meals a month. He had smiled as the people had bowed their heads and shuffled their feet, realizing their mistake. They had let their pride overcome their needs. Of course they cared for their children. Now they had a chance to make the future brighter, for themselves, and for others.

He looked over and saw his father. It had been him who had demanded the homes, but Bruce had been the one who had made it happen. With his money, there were less people, much less families, crowded under the pass. Of course, there were still some there, but the number of them had dwindled by about a quarter of their original number. In order to lessen it even more, Dick had proposed to have five more homes opened, but Bruce had reminded him that they couldn't help them all at once. In order to make Gotham a cleaner and safer city, they needed to do this more slowly.

Slowly would take a real, long time, but they would get there. Dick would make sure of that.

He would leave no stone unturned; not a live unchanged. Every acted counted, since there would be no second chance for this. No second try. If this plan failed, the people of Gotham's lives would be turned around for the worse. This job was just as important as their duties as Batman and Robin. They were fighting for the same morals. And the prize of this war was always worth the fight.

Robin could tell Artemis was in a good mood the minuet he entered the mountain. The blond girl was sitting upright, grinning at the large TV screen in the recreation room. She was literally bouncing up and down in happiness.

"_-Recognized-Robin_B01_"_

She turned and almost screamed in excitement. "Robin! Come here, quick! Look!"

He rushed over to the sofa, trying to act curious, even though he already knew what made her so happy.

"_-has just announced the opening of four new shelters which are equipped with state of the ark bunking and dining halls. Gotham is drowned with buzzing excitement as the number of homeless families dwindles by an astonishing 32%! We now go to Anthony Johnson with news of yet another shocking display of generosity from Gotham's royal family."_

"_Thank you, Chelsea. Yes, folks, it's true. Gotham's finest, Bruce Wayne, is here live with his young heir, Dick Grayson, to bring forth his plans for Gotham's own industrial revolution! Any statements for the public, Mr. Wayne?"_

"_Of course, Tony. We are proud to inform all citizens that as soon as the construction is finished, the opening of WayneTech's new office building will commence, and there will be almost six hundred twenty-five job openings for he unemployed." _Bruce Wayne, Billionaire Playboy, King of Gotham's face filled the screen. As soon as he finished speaking, the camera blurred as Tony Johnson's toothy grin yet again blinded Robin's eyes.

"_There you have it, folks! Six hundred and twenty-five job openings! This truly is an industrial revolution! Now back to Chelsea!"_

The screen zoomed out and Chelsea Virmir was once again sitting at the news stations big oak desk. _"Thank you, Tony! Stay tuned for more details when we come back, after this!"_ The Koin Local News Six's theme blared, and the screen automatically went to commercials.

Artemis turned to Robin and grinned. "It's a dream come true! Robin, the homeless are finally getting homes! The unemployed are coming in like bees to sugar for those job openings! Can you believe it?"

Robin smiled and cackled his signature laugh. "Of course, Artemis! The King of Gotham may be a notorious playboy, but he sure goes outta his way to help out the unfortunate!"

She laughed. Robin was surprised at how giddy she was. The blond archer grabbed his arms and danced around in circles. She was practically bubbling with excitement.

Yup. Gotham was finally turning around for the better.


End file.
